Behind The Scenes
by Kimi03
Summary: Short story about what happens behind the scenes... Chloe/Clark - Tom/Allison


**Author's Note**: After discussing Chloe and Clark's relationship after their end-of-the-world-kiss, a friend of mine, we came up with this. Thank you _**Karinxx**_!

**Disclaimer**: No one belongs to me, only the plot. This is all fiction.

**Behind the Scenes**

"What!" That was Allison Mack's, aka Chloe Sullivan, reaction to the script. "I can't believe this. After so many years of being in love with freakin' 'Clark Kent' I have to say 'Oh I didn't expect us to hook up or anything.'" She was fuming, and with good reason. However, there wasn't much she could do about it.

"What's wrong 'Chlo'?" There was only one person on set that called her that…

She rolled her eyes and turned to face him. "Have you read the script for the next episode 'Kent'?"

They both walked towards the exit, "Haven't yet, but I'm sure 'Chloe and Clark' will finally get together. About time I would say." He opened the door for her.

When they were inside the set Tom and Allison called each other by the name of their characters something a film director had told them, a technique to be in character at ALL times, at least inside the set. Once they were outside they could be their own person.

"That's what I thought too." She sighed, "Here, read this let me know what you think." She gave him her copy of the script. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said her goodbyes and went inside her trailer.

{x}

He ran some errands after walking Allison to her trailer, then went to his own trailer and finally sat down and took a look at the darn script.

He skimmed through it, "Aha, fight with so and so," he mumbled, "Ah! 'Clark walks up to Chloe' and…" he spilled his coffee on the bed. "What the hell?" After so many years having the poor girl crushing on the Superman-to-be, _she_ was going to be the one to say '_Oh_ _I didn't expect us to hook up or anything_.'

This was not what he was expecting. He knew that ultimately he would _have_ to en up with 'Lois,' because she was Superman's soul mate in the comics and whatnot, but to not give 'Chloe and Clark' a chance when the opportunity was out there… well he just couldn't understand it. Even the fans were expecting this; that much he gathered from what the marketing team and producers had mentioned at their last cast meeting.

He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Al's number, "Al, please put me on speaker I know your with Miles," the director did as asked, "Please tell me the script for the next episode is a joke."

And so the lame explanation began.

{x}

There was a knock on the door.

Who in their sane minds would knock on her door at 1 am, it better not be Michael or else… she grabbed her baseball bat just in case.

"Ugh, Mike! People sleep at one am you know?" She blinked, and focused her gaze.

He chuckled, "I come in peace," he held his hands up.

She rolled her eyes at him, they actually did have a relationship like Chloe and Clark off-screen, not that she would ever admit to the romantic feelings involved, but the friendship, sure she could show that much. "Dork. What's up? Better be important if you're coming here at one A M." She said, while putting emphasis on the 'A M' part.

"Hey aren't you gonna invite me in? I don't bite you know." He showed her the irresistible Welling grin, and of course she couldn't resist. Damn him and his godly looks.

"Yeah, Yeah. Get in." She motioned for him to come inside. He sat on a chair that faced her bed and she sat on the edge of said bed. "Out with it."

"I talked to Al and Miles about the script," he paused.

She looked at him expectantly, "And?"

"Well, there wasn't anything I could do about it," They both sighed.

"I honestly wasn't expecting this," she finally said, "I mean after years of yearning for Clark Kent I figured I would finally get my share of the guy you know." She said partially joking.

"I know. Nobody can resist the Kent charm," he smirked and she threw him a pillow, "Or the Welling charm." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Conceited much? As expected from models." It was his turn to through the pillow at her, but she dodged it and stuck her tongue out.

"After giving it much thought. I finally realized why Chloe and Clark don't hook up."

"And why is that Mr. Know-it-all?"

He walked towards her in a feline matter that she hadn't seen in him ever, "I could tell you," he knelt down in front of her, "but let's see if our intrepid reporter can figure it out." He was now mere inches from her lips, three at the most.

She was starting to get nervous, sure there was some flirting here and there but they did that for fun, right? "Personal space Tom," she murmured.

"Tom who?" he smirked and brushed his lips on hers ever so slowly, "Let's rewrite the episode, shall we 'Chlo'?"

"What the—?" This time he kissed her more forcefully, but she still didn't respond.

"Starting with our end of the world kiss," he whispered and he kissed her yet again. Her hands went around his neck and this time she returned his kiss with as much passion as his. He placed a knee on the bed and began pressing his body towards her, slowly pushing her on the bed, while kissing.

They broke up when the need for air was more than necessary, "So what's after?"

"Let's see. I go, come back, and walk up to you. 'Before I left, we…'" He looked at her expectantly, with a glint in his eyes that sent shiver through her spines.

"I practically threw myself at you, so what do you say? Let's take our relationship to the next level." She pulled him towards her and kissed him ferociously, as if there was no tomorrow.

He pulled away slowly, "Why that's the best idea you've ever had Chlo. Does the next level include…" has hand was making his way towards her breast, but she grabbed him from the wrist.

"Clark Kent would never do that." She said playfully.

"Damn, you're right. He's too much of a wuss for that." He lowered his head and whispered in her ear, "Call me _Kal._"

{x}

_Knock. Knock._

"What now!" She groaned.

"Allison it's me." Said Tom, from the outside of the trailer.

"_Huh?_" Tom? But didn't they… she looked at her bed and found it messy only on her side of the bed. Ah, it was probably just a dream. _"Ah, why is the good stuff never real_." She should have known. Allison glanced at the clock and it read 1 A M. What if it was a premonition or something? "Coming!"

She opened the door for him and invited him to come inside. "So what brings Tom Welling to my humble abode?"

He grinned, "I talked to Al and Miles about the script."

Oh. He said the same thing in her dream. Was it getting hot in here or was it her.

"And?"

"Well, there wasn't anything I could do about it," He sighed. This was getting good. Finally one of her dreams was coming true, thank God she was wearing her red and sexy lingerie. He stood up, "After giving it much thought I figured out why Chloe and Clark don't get together," He looked at her with an indescribable emotion in his eyes, "if they got together" he walked towards… "Chloe and Clark would never break up; they have a connection like no other." The door and grabbed the handle, "They are meant to be." He said while opening the door. She stood up quickly and grabbed his arm on impulse.

"Tom," she whispered and lowered her head. She was just being silly, that dream of hers would never come true, not in a million years, "I agree with you." She held the door open for him, "Too bad the writers didn't consider the Chlois theory." Oh, get real Allison, Tom would rather kiss Erica than you.

Before he left, "You know 'Chlo,'" she arched a brow at him because of the name he used on her, "Erica may be Smallville's Lois Lane, but…" he bent down and kissed her forehead, "You are mine." He winked at her and left.

_The End_

{x}

So that's what happened off-screen… In Karin and Kimi's head of course.


End file.
